1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin-film magnetic head having at least an induction-type electromagnetic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen significant improvements in the areal recording density of hard disk drives. In particular, areal recording densities of latest hard disk drives have reached 80 to 100 gigabytes per platter and are even exceeding that level. It is required to improve the performance of thin-film magnetic heads, accordingly.
Among the thin-film magnetic heads, widely used are composite thin-film magnetic heads made of a layered structure including a recording (write) head having an induction-type electromagnetic transducer for writing and a reproducing (read) head having a magnetoresistive element (that may be hereinafter called an MR element) for reading.
In general, the write head incorporates: a medium facing surface (an air bearing surface) that faces toward a recording medium; a bottom pole layer and a top pole layer that are magnetically coupled to each other and include magnetic pole portions opposed to each other and located in regions of the pole layers on a side of the medium facing surface; a recording gap layer provided between the magnetic pole portions of the top and bottom pole layers; and a thin-film coil at least part of which is disposed between the top and bottom pole layers and insulated from the top and bottom pole layers.
Higher track densities on a recording medium are essential to enhancing the recording density among the performances of the write head. To achieve this, it is required to implement the write head of a narrow track structure in which the track width, that is, the width of the two magnetic pole portions opposed to each other with the recording gap layer disposed in between, the width being taken in the medium facing surface, is reduced down to microns or the order of submicron. Semiconductor process techniques are utilized to achieve the write head having such a structure. In addition, many write heads have a trim structure to prevent an increase in the effective track width due to expansion of a magnetic flux generated in the pole portions in the medium facing surface. The trim structure is a configuration in which the pole portion of the top pole layer, the recording gap layer and a portion of the bottom pole layer have the same width taken in the medium facing surface. This structure is formed by etching the recording gap layer and the portion of the bottom pole layer, using the pole portion of the top pole layer as a mask.
One of the performance characteristics required for the write head is an excellent overwrite property that is one of the characteristics required for overwrite. To improve the overwrite property, it is required that as many magnetic lines of flux passing through the two pole layers as possible be introduced to the pole portions so as to generate a magnetic field as large as possible near the recording gap layer in the medium facing surface. Therefore, to improve the overwrite property, it is effective to employ a material having a high saturation flux density for the magnetic material of the pole portions, and to reduce the throat height. The throat height is the length (height) of the pole portions, that is, the portions of the two pole layers opposed to each other with the recording gap layer in between, as taken from the medium-facing-surface-side end to the other end. The zero throat height level is the level of the end (opposite to the medium facing surface) of the portions of the two pole layers opposed to each other with the recording gap layer in between. To improve the overwrite property, it is also effective to increase the distance between the two pole layers in a region farther from the medium facing surface than the zero throat height level.
However, a problem arises if many lines of flux are introduced to the pole portions to improve the overwrite property. The problem is that lines of flux leak from portions in the medium facing surface other than the neighborhood of the recording gap layer, and the flux leakage causes side write and side erase. Side write is that data is written in a track adjacent to the intended track. Side erase is that data written in a track adjacent to the intended track is erased. To reduce the occurrences of side write and side erase, it is effective to increase the difference in levels of the bottom pole layer in the trim structure, that is, the difference between the level of a portion of an end face of the bottom pole layer exposed in the medium facing surface, the portion touching the recording gap layer, and the level of portions on both sides.
The throat height may be determined by forming a stepped portion in the bottom or top pole layer. Methods of determining the throat height by forming a stepped portion in the bottom pole layer are disclosed in, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,583B1, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,525B1, and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,578. Methods of determining the throat height by forming a stepped portion in the top pole layer are disclosed in, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,959 and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,068B1.
The following problem arises if the throat height is determined by forming a stepped portion in the bottom pole layer. To improve the overwrite property, it is effective to reduce the throat height and to increase the difference in levels in the bottom pole layer that determines the throat height. To reduce the occurrences of side write and side erase, it is effective to increase the difference in levels of the bottom pole layer in the trim structure. To achieve this, however, the volume of the portion of the bottom pole layer located between the side portions forming the trim structure is extremely reduced. At the same time, the cross-sectional area of the magnetic path abruptly decreases in the neighborhood of the boundary between the above-mentioned portion of the bottom pole layer and the other portions. As a result, the flux saturates in the neighborhood of the boundary and the overwrite property is reduced. Furthermore, the end face of the bottom pole layer exposed in the medium facing surface has a width that abruptly changes at the bottom of the stepped portion of the trim structure. Consequently, the flux leaks from the neighborhood of the bottom of the stepped portion of the trim structure toward the recording medium, which causes side write and side erase.
The following problem arises if the throat height is determined by forming a stepped portion in the top pole layer. In prior art the stepped portion of the top pole layer that determines the throat height is formed as follows. A pole portion layer that determines the throat height is first formed on the recording gap layer. Next, an insulating layer is formed to cover the pole portion layer and the recording gap layer. The insulating layer is polished so that the top surface of the pole portion layer is exposed. According to this method, the thickness of the pole portion layer varies, depending on the depth removed by the above-mentioned polishing. It is therefore difficult to precisely control the writing characteristics of the head if this method is employed.